Taciturnity
by Son'k
Summary: One with a past. The other, a future. Brought together by quidditch and curiosity. It isn't always curiosity that kills the cat.


Taciturnity  
  
noun: the trait of being uncommunicative; not volunteering anything more than necessary  
  
Disclaimer: Characters, locations, and the general theory of magic in this particular form, including magical games, such as quidditch, are owned by the one J.K. Rowling. The idea of an interschool quidditch tournament has also been used. The rest of this story is due to my imagination.  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
This is my very first fan fiction.  
  
Generally, this story will be G/PG for possible light swearing/possible violence. This story will, however, very, very likely have NC-17 chapters. You have been forewarned. Said chapter(s) will be marked accordingly, and will not appear until later.  
  
I hate introductions. I find them to be slow and dull so I'll try and get through it as quickly as possible. It might be a bit confusing to some of you (I seem to have that effect on most people -Shrug-).  
  
Chapter 1: Introductions  
  
  
  
She'd seen him in the corridors, once or twice-Harry Potter, that is. It'd been over three years since his triumph over Voldemort. No one cared anymore. The Prophet didn't even have anything to say.  
  
Rose tossed the paper onto the kitchen table and checked her watch again. "Three more hours," she sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now that another wonderful feast has gone and passed, I have a few announcements," said Dumbledore. "First years are to know that the forbidden forest is to live up to its name this year. That is to say, it remains, as it always has, forbidden. Second, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that transfiguring other people's property, particularly their bed, is against school rules, and will be met with severe consequences. Third, I am inclined to inform you that there will be no inter-house quidditch cup this year."  
  
Rose, personally, had never in her six years at Hogwarts thought anything against her headmaster, but if that bas-  
  
"Rather, there will be an semi-international tournament," he continued. "We will be competing against the host, Escuela De Majestad, and another school whose name I have forgotten. The names of those chosen for the Hogwarts team have been posted in your house common room. Now, bedtime's been drawing nearer. To your dormitories."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rose smiled against the yellow sheets, reliving her moment of glory. Through the portrait she'd gone, only to see fellow Hufflepuff chaser and fair-weather friend, Martha Trent, crying. Rose's grin widened in memory of the spectacle. She's quietly walked around her, towards the bulletin board.  
  
Quidditch Tournament, Hufflepuff  
  
Chaser - Zeller, Rose  
  
Reserve Keeper - Wakelin, Wesley  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That had to have been the most uneventful train ride Rose had ever been on. Longest too, even without the anticipation of visiting a Spanish school, and the utter boredom that accompanied the absence of other suitable company. Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and those of the somewhat less intelligent variety of gender were not suitable company.  
  
Rose looked around the platform. She and Wakelin had been told by their head of house, Professor Sprout, that there would be a welcoming committee of sorts awaiting them.  
  
And there they were, walking towards the slight gathering of Hogwarts Quidditch players. Motley bunch, Rose thought. Short, male, tall, fat, slender, ponytail, hunched. All quidditch enthusiasts.  
  
"'Ello there," their captain (a somewhat unremarkable man, in Rose's opinion) chirped. "You'd be the Hogwarts team, then?" Way too cheerful a voice, in Rose's opinion.  
  
"Yes," replied Rose's captain, a Slytherin whom Rose had never referred to as anything other than "Beater".  
  
Mr. Unremarkable nodded, "I'm Nathan, on my right is Rachel." He went on to name every person in their outfit. Rose rolled her eyes. As if anyone was going to remember them. And they all had that odd, boring quality about them.   
  
"And this." Nathan reached deep into his group and withdrew an entirely ordinary young man. Six, maybe seventeen years old, he walked hunched, eyes downcast. "This is Monk. That's what we call him anyway. Flying Monkey."  
  
Rachel stepped halfway in front of Monk. "He has a real name." She moved closer to Monk and whispered something in his ear, earning herself an eye roll from Nathan.  
  
"If everyone would follow me..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was different. It was completely the opposite of Hogwarts. It was made of wood, for one. And there were no decorations. At all. It was completely boring. Rose knew that someone had to have enchanted it somehow so that everything seemed, well, boring. She hoped tomorrow would be better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of this chapter. Anyway, I need to know if I should continue this story, write a different one, or stop writing altogether. Please review.  
  
Could you be so very kind as to leave a rating in your review? Please, this would really be helpful to me.  
  
I don't have a beta. I don't particularly want one, but if anyone's interested please leave your AIM, MSN, ICQ, YIM, or Email address and I'll get back to you.  
  
And could some one please give me a name for the third school?  
  
And could comeone please explain to me how to make HTML work on this site? All I can get to show up is bold and italics, and maybe underlining, I didn't check. What I'm really concerned about is getting my lines. When I put it in doc manager the lines disappear and are replaced with addition spacing. 


End file.
